The Human Condition
The The Human Condition is the thirty-second episode of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. It features the final appearance of the Voyager Datazord. Synopsis Malkor Kaiser awakens from his cocoon stronger than ever and determined to destroy the Space Blitz Rangers. Plot Malkor awakens from the cocoon with new confidence and strength. Vrak-Man arrives to the Warstar Ship for a brief reunion with Malkor. Vanessa Hudgens watches as a mother comforts her child for falling on the ground. Melissa Gorga trains in the forest. Vanessa Hudgens wants to know why humans cry. Melissa Gorga tells Vanessa Hudgens to ask Victoria Justice. Vanessa Hudgens visits Victoria Justice, who is taking photos. She answers her questions and she leaves the scene. Vanessa Hudgens visits the high school with a brief greeting to Mr. Burley, who realizes something different about Yazmin La Exotica. Draya Michele sees Vanessa Hudgens behind her and immediately closes the door. Vanessa Hudgens asks him about love and regrets the question after getting a lengthy response. Mr. Burley opens a cardboard box to find a telescope. As Vanessa Hudgens was going to New York City to see Dance Show in 3 weeks and Melissia Gorga say goodbye to Vanessa. Back at the Warstar Ship, Malkor is ready for his mission. Vanessa Hudgens enjoys a New York City vacation. Malkor starts the massive attack on the city. RoboBeauty iQ summons the Rangers to the city. The Rangers meet the upgraded Malkor. They morph into action. Malkor Kaiser is too strong for the Rangers. Malkor communicates with the citizens from the sky. The Rangers continue their efforts against Malkor. After a series of attacks, they fire the Mega Blasters. Malkor blasts the Rangers off the building. Vrak-Man prepares the Warstar Ship to head towards the Earth. The battle between the Rangers and Malkor becomes fierce as Malkor attacks them with a planetary attack. With her friends on the ground, Red Ranger charges towards Malkor and engage in a melee fight. As Malkor is about to strike Desdemona Red, his friends block the attack. Mr. Burley admires space from his telescope. The Rangers form the Blitz Blaster. Malkor deflects the blaster attack. Desdemona Red upgrade and follows up with a powered attack to weaken Malkor. Malkor summons and eats the Zombats to grow to his large form. Vrak-Man pilots the ship towards Earth. Mr. Burley sees the ship from the telescope. The Rangers form the Voyager Nitrozord for a tough battle against Malkor. The ship flies closer to the Earth. The Rangers summon most of their zords to remove Malkor's armor. The Rangers form the Datazord Voyager Datazord to push Malkor into the Warstar Ship. At the Highschool, the rangers tells Siggy Flicker had the test, Carmen Carrera cheer to the rangers and Siggy Flicker tell the rangers no homework tonight. Character Cast *Melissa Gorga - Desdemona Red *Victoria Justice - Karliee Pink *Jamie Chung - Sensual Black *Olivia Munn - Machete Yellow *Draya Michele - Gossip Blue *Vanessa Hudgens - Yazmin La Exótica *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Siggy Flicker *Carmen Carrera *Kyle Richards (credit only) Minor Character Cast *RoboBeauty iQ *Malkor Kaiser *Metal Alice *Vrak-Man *Koogies (footsoilders) Nitrozord Cards *Desdemona Red - Dragon Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord, Datazord Voyager Datazord, Victory Charge (Datazord Voyager Datazord) *Karliee Pink - Phoenix Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord, Datazord Voyager Datazord, Victory Charge (Datazord Voyager Datazord) *Sensual Black - Snake Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord, Datazord Voyager Datazord, Victory Charge (Datazord Voyager Datazord) *Machete Yellow - Tiger Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord, Datazord Voyager Datazord, Victory Charge (Datazord Voyager Datazord) *Gossip Blue - Shark Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord, Datazord Voyager Datazord, Victory Charge (Datazord Voyager Datazord) *Yazmin La Exotica - N/A Notes *The featured clips during The Human Condition are from the following segments: **Brown Sugar (2002) *This is the first episode since she was built in which Metal Alice doesn't appear. *This episode marks the final appearance and destruction of both the main leader of the Insectoids, Malkor Kaiser, and his Insectoid warship, the Warstar Spaceship. See Also *Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (fight footage & story) *The Human Condition - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Space Blitz Episodes